Dragón rey: crónicas de dos vidas
by DarkZeroSlayer
Summary: Una guerra sin precedentes se cierne sobre Equestria, el rugido de fieros dragones son el llamado hacia la batalla, dioses peleando entre si y un humano que estuvo hace mas de 1000 años regresa como el guerrero que pondrá fin a esto
1. Retorno inesperado

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de la franquicia de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic o cualquier cosa creada por la franquicia. Este es un mera adaptación inocente escrita utilizando los personajes, eventos u otras cosas vistas en el show**

**Género (s) (en ningún orden en particular): Sobrenatural, Aventura, Humor, Romance y posible ciencia ficción (agrege esto debido a que no se como poner mas de dos géneros desde el menú de new story)**

**Nota: Estoy utilizando un estilo literario que espero que sea único en esta historia**

**De antemano me disculpo si el tipo de narración es algo confusa o enredosa pero así desarrolle toda la historia y me pareció mas sencilla asi**

**Capitulo 1: retorno inesperado**

Como siempre nuevamente me encuentro aburrido, el trabajo la verdad es algo absurdo y sin sentido… es cierto ustedes no saben todavía quien soy, bueno mi nombre es…. (bostezo) disculpen la verdad es que no dormí bien la noche anterior y todavía es medio dia… que weba

-oye Leo tenemos trabajo muévete- ….tsk! "_por que debería hacerlo es mi descanso_", por cierto quien me acaba de llamar es mi compañero Augustus, mide como dos metros y es de color, a pesar de su aspecto atemorizante es bastante bonachón pero cuando se pone serio puede dar miedo, y _"¿por que es atemorizante?"_ se preguntaran, bueno pues ustedes que sentirían si de pronto se topan con un gigante de piel morena, con músculos que podrían aplastarte, mirada seria y toda la cosa que casi siempre se ve en este tipo de personas pues no se ustedes pero en mi caso diría que estoy jodido y no hay salvación, cierto y para rematar lleva una maza muy grande con el ¿el motivo? Pues es por que es su arma preferida

-si, si ya escuche eso en un momento me alisto- decía yo con un obvio desanimo ante la llamada del "deber" –pero donde es? Necesito mas detalles-

-al parecer es en el banco que queda por el distrito Friedker, el mensaje solo pone que son 11 sujetos y que actualmente tienen de rehenes a todo el personal y las personas que tuvieron la mala suerte de estar ahí en ese momento, eso nos da un total estimado de 34 personas- yo solo podía pensar… _"mierda esto es trabajo extra, no nos pagan lo suficiente por esto"_

-cuales son sus demandas, condiciones o lo que sea que estén pidiendo-

-quieren dos vehículos blindados y cero interferencias de nosotros y demás vigilantes- _"si como si fuera a suceder"_

-mmmm…. En ese caso utilicemos las Strikers será mas rápido y cuando se den cuenta ya habremos entrado-

-bien por mi- al decir esto se retira, yo por mi parte tome una funda de una espada… si ya se lo que piensan pero no todo es como parece, prácticamente este es una pistola que cree en un arrebato de locura, bueno tal ves pistola no seria el mejor termino pero bueno, en términos simples es mas parecida a una escopeta solo que con una hoja incrustada en medio de los dos cañones del arma pero en caso de una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo soy capaz de terminar con mi enemigo debido a la hoja que se encuentra en medio, por esa razón tuve que crear algo como esto desde cero

Debido a que personalmente no confió mucho en las armas de fuego y las armas de corto alcance como espada o demás tipos pierden contra las armas actuales así que quise eliminar eso, la verdad es difícil que alguien la maneje ya que la potencia es demasiada para ser de una sola mano y el peso no permitiría blandir bien la hoja pero en mi caso no hay problema, además tuve que modificar el mango del arma para así ser utilizada como un hibrido

Después de tomar lo demás que necesitaba salí directo a donde se encontraba Augustus ya montado en una de las Strikers, por cierto les decimos así pero no son mas que unas motos, solo tiene mejor velocidad y estabilidad que cualquier moto además de un sistema auxiliar para conducir a velocidades extremas, para ser mas precisos una inteligencia artificial

-(suspiro) esto será un largo dia-

*2 horas después*

Llego a nuestro cuartel y tan pronto cruzo la puerta me dejo caer al piso -….tengo…. mucha…. Hambre-

Después de mi entra Augustus comiendo tranquilamente una hamburguesa doble, _"¿Qué enserio no se cansa?"_ pero bueno dejemos de lado esto y concentrémonos en lo que les decía hasta hace poco, como podrán darse cuenta mi trabajo es algo así como "policiaco", verán en este tiempo todo va de mal en peor, las unidades policiacas no pueden contra el incremento de el crimen por lo cual empezaron a surgir algo así como vigilantes los cuales se encargan de asuntos como estos, la verdad a simple vista parece mala idea dejar que un grupo de civiles tome las riendas de asuntos como estos y al principio fue demasiado complicado ya que muchos murieron

Las personas querían proteger lo que para ellos era importante y ya no veían como de utilidad a la policía por lo cual los vigilantes comenzaron a entrenar como si fueran unidades de elite, de la gran mayoría que se hicieron solo 10 grupos fueron reconocidos por ser capaces de manejar situaciones complejas y después de varias cosas comenzaron a recibir apoyo por parte del gobierno

Cuando se empezaron a formar yo tenia 11 años, la verdad nada fuera de lo normal sucedía en mi vida, era monótona y aburrida como la mayoría pero pacifica, si toda mi vida fue normal, bueno si por normal toman en cuenta que al parecer viaje a Equestria y estuve un tiempo allí regrese como si nada sip… todo normal

La verdad me pregunto si eso fue real, todos los días durante los últimos 10 años me hago las mismas preguntas _"¿eso siquiera sucedió? ¿realmente viaje a Equestria? Y si fue así ¿que a de ver sido de todos los que conocí?"_ Todo esto era algo con lo que cargaba…. Es realmente molesto pero aun así no puedo olvidar

Es cierto todavía no saben mi nombre, los que pensaron que Leo lo era están casi en lo correcto mi nombre es Leonel y…. me da flojera decir mi nombre completo así que dejémoslo así okay? De ojos marrón y pelo castaño claro lacio lo cual me trae bastantes problemas al despertar ya que parece que me hubiera peleado contra un pandilla, mido 1.80 y pues bueno mi edad creo que ya la saben es de 21 años

Ahora retomando mis lamentos y dudas, al parecer el dia que "viaje" a Equestria a pesar de que para mi fueron 7 años aquí fueron 7 dias, uffff deberían de haber visto la cara de mis padres cuando volvi fue EPICA, además de que mi cuerpo por alguna razón regreso al de un niño de 11, aunque el gusto me duro poco ya que no pude explicar que sucedió durante ese tiempo y no pareció haber sido secuestro así que me castigaron por un mes…. Un carajo MES

Después de unos días intente reincorporarme a la vida humana de nuevo…. Fue mas difícil de lo que creí, en serio

El simple hecho de pensar que todo lo que viví no paso nunca es algo que no puede hacer uno así como así, las batallas que libre y lo que me paso allí fue algo que sin importar si fue o no algo real guardare en mi mente, las diferentes peleas por Equestria, la batalla contra Discord, como entrene arduamente en la magia con Star Swirl , la pelea contra King sombra y después como ayude a Celestia en contra de Luna cuando se transformo en Nightmare Moon si…. Muchas cosas sucedieron

Muy bien retomando mi vida actual, me arrastre directo a al teléfono con la intención de ordenar una pizza mexicana grande y otra hawaiana mediana lo cual hago con éxito, ahora solo queda esperar

Entonces como les decía sobre los vigilantes, yo trabajo en uno actualmente pero es uno nuevo Black Rage es el nombre y el fundador soy yo por supuesto…. Aunque nadie me ve como el jefe….. T-T

El numero de integrantes es de 8 yo, Augustus, Crystal quien es una chica extranjera que se encuentra en una misión de recolección junto a Ace… o al menos así se hace llamar, en el segundo piso se encuentra Gerard otro extranjero de Europa, el se encarga de la logística junto con Aria una joven de aquí y amiga del colegio, y por ultimo esta Steve quien se encarga de la munición y aspectos de financieros de nosotros Black Rage

Después de 30 minutos llega la pizza la cual empiezo a devorar de forma feroz dejando la mitad de la mexicana y solo 3 pedazos de la hawaiana –bien ahora que he comido puedo moverme, oye Augustus quieres algo de la tienda pasare al lado de ella cuando regrese- luego no quiero que se quejen que no les avise

-si tráeme una bebidas ya casi se acaban-

-OIGAN GERARD, ARIA NECESITAN ALGO DE LA TIENDA-

-…..- no hubo respuesta, _"luego no digan que no les dije nada"_ pensé, salí y camine por un rato en la ciudad hasta perderme, la verdad no me inquieta ya que esa era mi intención, recorro diferentes zona lo cual me ayuda a pensar mejor y me desestresa, continúe caminando y me di cuenta que había llegado a un callejón sin salida genial, también me percate que no me quite mi arma con razón sentía peso extra

Di media vuelta dispuesto a salir pero sentí un escalofrió, es de esos que sientes cuando algo esta a punto de pasar, sentí en ese momento un viento helado que calo hasta mis huesos, y yo estaba atento en dado caso que pasara algo extraño pero no sucedió nada

-"que extraño, ¿habrá sido mi imaginación? O bueno"- entonces al seguir caminando todo se volvió oscuro de repente ¡!

Volteo a todos los lados posibles pero era inútil no podía ver nada, era como si toda lo que me rodea hubiera sido tragado en este manto de oscuridad total, pero por alguna razón podía ver mi cuerpo pero nada mas que eso

-jajajajaja- entonces empiezo a escuchar una risa algo demente para mi gusto

-así que como has estado humano?- al parecer era una voz masculina pero no podía distinguir quien era y para "suerte" mía al parecer me conocía

-"esto no es bueno"- fueron esas las palabras en mi mente mientras tomaba mi arma, la verdad esto no era muy favorable, no se quien es o como esta haciendo esto y para colmo me conoce, si no pienso en algo se va a poner feo para mi

-entonces es este? No parece muy fuerte que digamos- esta ves quien empieza a hablar es una vos femenina pero algo no se como describirlo ¿distorsionada? Pero por lógica sabia que no estaba de mi lado

-mmmm…tal vez pero créeme si lo dejamos así será una amenaza para nosotros- decía la voz masculina contestando la duda de la otra voz

-"¿a que demonios te refieres con que sere una amenaza?"- preguntaba en mi mente tratando de analizar lo que estaba ocurriendo, en eso comienza a hablar la voz femenina

-nada personal humano pero debes desaparecer- al terminar de hablar vi como una luz verde comenzaba a manifestarse de la penumbra, y de pronto tampoco podía mover mi cuerpo, después de eso un rayo salió disparado hacia mi, el tiempo al parecer se detuvo para mi, vi como el rayo se acercaba lentamente pero mi cuerpo no respondía, no sabia que era ese rayo pero estaba seguro que no me dejaría vivo

-"¡demonios! ¿Entonces es así como acabara todo? Siendo asesinado por quien sabe que por un motivo el cual no conozco? (riendo) si que la vida es caprichosa la verdad"- cerre los ojos pues no podía hacer otra cosa, "vaya forma de morir" pensé pero ya no importa

Solo escuche el sonido como si el rayo hubiera impactado pero algo era extraño….

-¡ja! Patético pero bueno que mas se puede esperar de ustedes los humanos- decía la voz femenina mientras el lugar donde me encontraba había sido sustituida por el humo que causo el rayo

-….. no espera, TODAVIA SIGUE VIVO- decía la voz masculina al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaba la voz femenina, y después de un momento se podía divisar que era cierto, todavía seguía vivo, ¿la razón? Un extraño campo de fuerza se había formado a mi alrededor el cual me había protegido del rayo y me había devuelto el control de mi cuerpo

No se ni en que momento ocurrió pero me había salvado por poco, pero en ese momento algo extraño comenzó a suceder en mi mano izquierda, una extraño cristal comenzó a brotar de el… QUE DEMONIOS

Pero al mismo tiempo se formo una marca extraña alrededor….esperen un segundo….. reconosco esta marca, pero…pero esto es imposible …. ¡No puede ser!

-¡que rayos esta ocurriendo! Por que no murió el humano dime ¡Discord!- exclamaba la voz femenina en vista de aquel extraño suceso que acababa de ocurrir…. Espera dijo Discord?

-MALDICION… otra vez Star Swirl ¡¿Qué no te cansas de meterte en mi camino?!- terminaba de decir la voz masculina la cual es de Discord

-"pero como no me di cuenta antes….. pero espera un segundo…. Entonces esta marca si es de….."- mas sin embargo mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un circulo mágico que se formo a mis pies, si definitivamente no hay duda esta magia le pertenecía a Star Swirl

El circulo brillo intensamente en un tono dorado el cual iba dispersando la oscuridad y entonces unos gritos como de dolor fueron lo que escuche después, primero la voz femenina y después la de Discord, mas sin embargo este todavía dio una amenaza

-pagaras por esto Star Swirl, pero al final no importa lo que hagas todo será sumergido por el caos ni siquiera este humano lograra ayudarlos a ustedes jajajajaja- terminaba de decir con risa maléfica, en serio no ha cambiado mucho

Después de eso toda la oscuridad fue sustituida por un paramo en blanco, la verdad todavía seguía algo confundido pero al final una cosa me quedo clara…. El tiempo que estuve en Equestria si fue verdadero

De entre la nada empezó a formarse una silueta para finalmente revelar a… si definitivamente es el es Star Swirl, iba ha hablar con el pero no tuve tiempo de hablar ya que el comenzó

-Leo no hay mucho tiempo, tienes que ir a Equestria, es tiempo de que regreses- eso es lo que dijo…. Espera que?

-o..oye espera que esta pasando aquí, ¡¿Por qué Discord esta libre si se supone que lo petrificamos?!- dije algo desesperado, la verdad no sabia por donde empezar a preguntar así que empece por Discord

-…..(suspiro) esta bien creo que te lo debo de decir ahora- o "crees" la palabra correcta en este instante debería ser debo

-si eso seria lo primero que debes de hacer- dije yo mientras cruzaba los brazos

-primero dime ¿que tanto recuerdas de cuando regresaste?- una pregunta rara, pero ahora que lo pienso….

-bueno la verdad no mucho, varios recuerdos están borrosos ahora que lo pienso- si ese era el tema en cuestión, y la verdad no le había prestado mucha atención hasta ahorita

-me lo suponía…. Leo la razón de que no lo recuerdes todo es un efecto secundario de haberte enviado de vuelta a tu mundo-

-….ah?- eso me dejo en blanco

-pero ese no es el tema, como te diste cuenta Discord se ha liberado y esta vez la situación para Equestria será critica- eso me dejo aun mas en blanco y nervioso

-pero que es lo que va a pasar…. Acaso la princesa Celestia no podrá con ello?-

-me temo, que esto será algo que no podrá manejar ella, esto será algo mucho mas grande de lo que puede lidiar- decía con voz seria

-¡¿pero que es lo que va a suceder?!- exclamaba ya harto de que no lo soltara de una vez

-guerra y muerte-

-…..- yo solo quede sorprendido por ello, _"¿acaso era tan grave lo que iba a pasar?" _pensé en ese momento, parecía un poco irreal, pero sabia que Star Swirl no bromearia con algo como esto

-bien….. creo que ya lo asimile…. Pero ¿contra quienes van a ser? ¿Quién lidera todo esto es Discord acaso?- pregunte yo ingenuamente esperando que solo fuera el pero…

-eso es en parte… pero además de el esto ira aun mas alla, hasta el punto de una confrontación de dioses-

*gulp*-dioses?... que no los únicos dioses eran Celestia y Luna- pregunte yo solo para saber lo ignorante que soy, ya que el niega con la cabeza y dice

-es cierto que ellas son diosas pero…. No son las únicas, hay mas dioses, respectivamente hablando aun hay tres mas-

Eso fue una sorpresa total y hablando en serio quien no se sorprendería al escuchar de un enfrentamiento entre dioses, eso no puede presagiar nada bueno

-me gustaría decirte mas pero mi tiempo es limitado, mi poder esta casi al limite así que debo llevarte ahí lo mas pronto posible, debes de decirle a las princesas sobre esto- al decir esto empieza a brillar su cuerno

-o..oye espera aun tengo preguntas, como por ejemplo que es esto?- decía yo apurado levantando mi brazo-

Pero ni siquiera respondía ya que una voz grave se escucho en el lugar y al parecer venia de aquella gema en mi mano izquierda

-Star Swirl yo le contare lo demás, apúrate y mándalo a Equestria- eso fue lo que dijo la voz, sorprendido, eso me dejos sorprendido y confundido

-p..p..¡pero que rayos!- dije o mejor dicho grite una vez que reaccione

-esta bien te lo encargo- y al decir esto empece sentirme algo mareado además de que ahora todo estaba brillando y no podía ver nada, pero pude escuchar a Star Swirl hablar nuevamente

-Leo se que esto no es de mucho pero…. Siento cargarte estos problemas a ti, de verdad lo siento mucho….. que tengas suerte- eso fue lo ultimo que pude escuchar de el, pero por que habla como si fuera un adiós, no lo entiendo

Y cuando menos me di cuenta todo se volvió oscuro de repente, no era que fuera atrapado por Discord y la otra voz femenina de nuevo si no que esta vez quede inconsciente….

-…-

-…-

-…oy ….des…..-

-"¿quien es?"-

-…oye….despi….-

-"parece que alguien me llama"-

-que depiertes de una vez-

-"esa voz es molesta…. Por que no se calla estoy durmiendo muy tranquilo"-

-¡QUE DESPIERTES HE DICHO!- *pow* eso fue lo ultimo que escuche una voz grave antes de sentir un golpe bastante fuerte en mi cabeza a lo cual yo me levante rápidamente mientras sobaba mi cabeza debido al dolor

-auch…. Eso dolio , ¡joder quien carajos fue!- dije una vez que desperté mientras me seguía sobando con una mano y empuñaba la otra fuertemente con ira intentando de saber quien fue pero….

Nadie….. no había nadie por el lugar….. además ahora que lo veo este no es el callejón, es un desierto

-eh?... donde estoy?- pregunte esperando saber la respuesta pero no esperaba quien me daría la respuesta

-a unos metros de distancia de Everfree, ahora levántate perezoso- eso fue lo que escuche y además fue de la misma voz que escuche antes del golpe, y otra cosa, también era igual a la de la gema de mi mano…. oye espera un segundo

-tu fuiste quien me golpeo?- pregunte yo con incredulidad mientras ponía mi mano izquierda enfrente de mi, para ver si había respuesta

-exacto, y si tienes tiempo para estar ahí sentado con mirada de bobo seria mejor que te levantes- eso fue lo que dijo….. será un cabron

-POR QUE CHINGADOS ME GOLPEAS ESO DOLIO JODER ADEMÁS QUE DIABLOS ERES TU SAL DE MI MANO AHORA, gritaba enojado y pisando el suelo arenoso varias veces para hacer énfasis para después intentar de tomar aquella gema de color rojo que se encontraba incrustada en mi mano

-es necesario que hagas tanto escándalo por eso? No seas un bebe y muévete- termina de decir de manera seria y autoritaria, como si el golpe fuera algo sin importancia

-no será de importancia para ti pero yo fui quien lo sintió, además como pudiste golpearme si eres mi mano-

-(suspiro)….esta bien parece ser que no haras nada si no te digo, pero solo te contare si empiezas a moverte- aun así intenta de darme ordenes pero….ahhhhh…. esta bien solo por esta vez seguire la corriente

-esta bien, pero me tendrá que explicar todo lo que sepas, ya que Star Swirl no me dijo mucho- joder como voy a odiar esto

-esta bien, primero que nada toma rumbo hacia el norte de donde estas-

-si esta bien- dije yo en desánimos pero ya que

**Muy bien y hasta aquí termina el primer cap, hace poco había comenzado esta historia (mas o menos hace tres días) y logre terminar el cap, la verdad una ves que empece con esta no pude parar hasta que logre terminarlo, en parte, así que léanlo y comenten, todos los reviews serán recibidos, dependiendo de los reviws intentare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible pero aun asi el ritmo sera algo lento y en ningun orden de dia, lo siento pero depende de que tanto se me ocurra en el cerebro**


	2. El inicio de todo

**Capitulo 2: el inicio de todo **

Entonces comencé a caminar en dirección hacia el norte de este escenario de arena, que bueno que tengo botas de lo contrario se me meteria toda la arena a los pies

-muy bien estoy cumpliendo con lo que pediste, así que seria buen momento para que hables y me des respuestas ¿no crees?-

-estas en lo correcto, así que desde donde quieres que empiece- respondió aquella voz, _"mmmmm….. desde donde seria bueno empezar"_ pensé

-primero dime quienes son los otros tres dioses que faltan, que tiene que ver Discord en todo esto y cualquier otra cosa relacionada con esta guerra próxima- conteste yo una vez pensé mas hacia donde debía de dirigir las preguntas mientras seguía caminando en este sitio

-esta bien, primero están las diosas Luna y Celestia guardianes del sol y la luna respectivamente, ellas crearon a los ponies terrestres, unicornios, pegasos y principalmente son las que mantienen la armonía en Equestria….-

-ahum- asentí yo para que continuara, la verdad todo eso ya lo sabia y lo que ahora necesito no es una lección de historia si no conocer al enemigo

-pero ellas solo se encargan de la parte de Equestria, ellas no gobiernan mas alla de sus limites y sus familiares no tienen el mismo poder fuera de aquí- okay algo que había olvidado y algo que no sabia, pensé que no tenían familia ellas

-mas alla de Equestria están los dominios de las otras dos razas existentes que poseen bendiciones por sus dioses, esos son la diosa de los grifos Liriem y los dioses de los dragones Tiamat y yo Tanatos- me detuve en seco y pensé unos segundos en lo que había dicho

-…-

-…-

Mas sin embargo no importa como lo vea eso es algo que no se asimila rápido, si pensé que lo que me sucedió en la tierra fue raro estos es algo sin precedentes

-d….dejame ver si entendí bien….. ¿tu eres un dios dragón?- aun así pregunte pero ya sabia la respuesta que me esperaba

-exacto- respondió el como si fuera la cosa mas natural del mundo

-pero… por que estas en mi mano izquierda entonces- pregunte queriendo salir de la duda que había aparecido en mi mente

-eso es lo que con lo que iba a continuar-

-o lo siento-

-en el tiempo que no existían nuestras razas, nosotros los dioses creamos a las creaturas existentes hoy en dia, utilizando nuestro poder cada uno de nosotros creo una raza, pero dentro de la creación de Celestia y Luna los ponies tuvieron bastante extensión, para no entrar en conflicto elegimos un terreno del mundo para ellos y les permitimos comenzar con sus vidas, los ponis podía ocupar tierra y cielo por igual asi que en su caso no tenían mucho problema, los grifos fueron una historia parecida pero nosotros los dragones somos mas difíciles de tratar, preferimos lugares aislados de otras razas y debido a las características de nosotros, teníamos que darles un mundo para ellos, de tal modo que una vez terminamos dedicamos nuestro tiempo a observarlos

-vimos como las especies crecían, prosperaban, vivían, pero en algún punto las cosas empezaron a ir mal- el entonces hace una pausa dejándome en suspenso

-una vez que los ponis y grifos se encontraron estallaron las primeras guerras, las primeras peleas por algo tan simple como el temor, el temor a lo que no conocían, Liriem y las princesas observaron con gran tristeza esta escena, por nuestra parte Tiamat y yo seguíamos observando a nuestras creaciones, a diferencia de las otras dos razas, ellos no progresaron de la misma manera, nosotros quisimos que nuestra raza fuera fuerte, les dimos un escudo en su cuerpo para protegerse de cualquier cosa y fuerza para proteger lo que quisieran, pero las cosas no fueron así- el dio otra pausa pero esta ves sentía que estaba enojado

-ellos por naturaleza, prefirieron ser avaros, mas avaros de lo que podían ser los dragones actuales, fueron despiadados hasta donde les permitía su capacidad, pero en un punto un solo dragón hizo que todos se postraran ante el, el fue mas despiadado que cualquiera, mas fuerte y feroz que los demás, de ese modo se hizo del control de todos los dragones y el fue considerado el primer dragón rey Tanest, tenia solo un punto en la mente, y ese era el exterminio de las demás razas, quería que los dragones fueran los únicos en aquel mundo, yo estaba decepcionado de lo que observaba, sinceramente era lamentable- de enojo paso a como un mescla de tristeza y pesar, después de otra pausa prosiguió

-en ese momento decidimos intervenir, pero mi hermano Tiamat se negó, nosotros pactamos solo intervenir si las razas entraban en conflicto y si todos estaban dispuestos, por que al final podía ser que ninguna quedara, aun así el se negó, alego que si todos eran destruidos es por que asi debía ser, pero que al final lo mas seguro es que solo los dragones quedarían, eso no lo pude creer, no podía creer que dentro del corazón de mi hermano rondaran tan frios sentimientos, pero aun así debíamos de observar ya que el pacto es un acuerdo entre dioses y así fue como decidimos actuar-

-yo solo miraba con gran vergüenza toda la atrocidad de la que eran capaz, la muerte había sido distribuida en el mundo y nosotros éramos los culpables, y aun así no podíamos hacer nada mas que solo mirar, la peor guerra que jamás haya sido concebida estaba sucediendo en frente nuestro, vimos como todos eran asesinados, como cada raza demostraba la crueldad que habita en el corazón de cada creatura, y esto solo fue el principio, pero yo ya no lo permitiría

**(nota del autor: a partir de aquí la narracion será desde el punto de vista de Tanatos)**

***lugar de la creación***

Me dirigi directo hacia mi hermano, en estos momentos no importaba como pero debía de convencerlo

-Tiamat…. Hermano recapacita, no debemos de permitir que continue esto es una locura- pero el se dirigió hacia mi con una sonrisa burlona

-detener que? La oportunidad de nuestra raza de ser los único en el mundo? De darles el mundo que merecen?- yo apenas creía que esas palabras fueran de mi hermano

-hermano que acaso no lo ves? ¡Esto destruirá todo no dejara nada!- exclame para hacer que entrara en razón, pero parecía que mis palabras no llegarían a el por mucho que lo intentara

-Tanatos…. Dime ¿Qué es lo que tu vez ahí?- al preguntar formo un portal para observar aquella guerra que seguía llevándose acabo, pero el continuo hablando -te dire lo que veo hermano, veo el levantamiento de nuestra creación, veo a nuestra personificación ganando gloria y tomando lo que es justo, un mundo para ellos-

Simplemente no tenia caso…. Mientras mas continuaba mas me daba cuenta que esto no llevaría a ninguna parte, así que hice lo que tenia que hacer, lo que tenia que haber hecho desde un principio, negué el pacto

-si así serán la cosas hermano….. no me dejas opción- esas fueron las palabras que deje salir de mi

-en serio quieres violar el pacto…. Esta bien hagan lo que quieran- eso no lo espere y pensé que algo estaba mal pero no había tiempo para pensar en ello, así que llame a las otras diosas y descendimos a este plano para poner fin a esta lucha sin sentido

Siendo dioses no podíamos existir aquí, en este mundo, así que creamos nuestros cuerpos a imagen de nuestras creaciones de ese modo podríamos detener esto y traer paz, como dioses viviríamos eternamente en este mundo pero una ves que descendimos no podríamos dejarlo ya que tenemos que utilizar mucho poder para ello y nuestros actuales cuerpos no lo permiten, pero sabíamos que eso pasaría y no nos arrepentimos de ello pero…. Fuimos demasiado confiados

Tiamat no hizo nada ya que el planeo eliminarnos, nuestro cuerpo es inmortal pero ahora nuestra esencia podría ser destruida, pero sin importar eso aun seguíamos siendo dioses asi que no podría matarnos a no ser que el también descendiera, o al menos eso creía yo, nunca pensé que utilizaría a un recipiente como su heraldo de destrucción

Luego de que descendiéramos y pusiéramos fin a la lucha Tanest enfureció y negó nuestra intervención, Tiamat tenia sus ojos puestos en el así que le dio poder, el poder para eliminarnos a nosotros los dioses, entonces tuvimos que enfrentarnos contra esta amenaza y de alguna forma logramos eliminar a Tanest y evitar que Tiamat volviera a intervenir nuevamente

***regresando al punto de vista del pro***

-de esa manera logramos evitar la destrucción de las razas- terminaba de decir de manera intranquila lo cual me decía que todavía había mas

-así que eso sucedió- la verdad fue lo único que pudo salir de mis labios y es que no esperaba tal relato

-si pero los problemas no acabaron ahí, y ahora todo va a empeorar- o no, aquí viene lo que no quiero escuchar

-lamentablemente en la lucha, mi cuerpo pereció, yo ya no puedo existir en este plano y tampoco podía regresar así que encerré mi esencia en esta gema, de esta manera podía seguir en este mundo, solo que ahora no puedo hacer nada mas que hablar-

-pero Tiamat pensó que yo había sido completamente destruido así que no importa si ya no podía dar su poder a alguien ya que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el pudiera hacer su jugada y el tiempo para eso a llegado- sip eso era lo que no quería escuchar definitivamente

-así que aquí entro yo verdad?-

-exacto, yo por mi parte soy solo una piedra con voz pero es muy distinto si estoy en un receptáculo, aun así no muchos resistiría el poder de un dios, así que fue difícil encontrar a alguien a quien pudiera yo dar mi poder, y por causa del destino fui encontrado por Star Swirl quien dijo que tu lograrías hacerlo y por lo que veo no me mintió- _"eso crees? Pues yo me siento capaz de vencer a un dios solo con una gema parlanchina"_ pensé

-no es por ser ave de mal agüero pero…. No creo que pueda hacerle frente a un dragón siquiera y mucho menos si se tratase de un dios- exprese sinceramente mis preocupaciones

-yo también dudaba de ti pero el hecho de que puedas contenerme significa que eres capaz de hacerlo- _"o genial ahora un dios espera algo de mi"_ pensé

-(suspiro) esta bien…. Es para salvar a Equestria así que lo hare-

-eso esta bien por el momento, pero casi olvido decirte algo, el origen de Discord y los Changelings y también sobre el regreso a tu mundo- mmmm…. Eso suena bueno

-soy todo oídos-

-Discord en si es un dios, pero diferente a nosotros, desde el principio fue una existencia que se creo una vez que nosotros descendimos por ello el es capaz de oponerse a las princesas del sol y la luna- bien tengo un dato extra

-y por Changelings te refieres a los que tiene forma de insecto verdad?, me los encontré un par de veces en el pasado_("10 años para ser mas preciso")_-

-exacto, los Changelings no forman parte de nuestras creaciones, son otra rama diferente, ellos son un camino diferente de los ponis, como si fueran la cara de la evolución, Discord y la reina de los Changelings Chrysalis se aliaron y están actuando para llevar a cabo esta guerra, ellos son los principales causantes de todo-

-entonces la voz y el rayo de aquella mujer era…..-

-si definitivamente eran de Chrysalis- respondió Tanatos ante mi duda_ "bueno solo tuve que pasar por un evento de muerte, un viaje atreves de un círculo mágico y una narración hecha por una gema la cual es un dios que creo a los dragones para saber que carajos sucedía" _pensé

-y que sucedió con lo de mi regreso a mi mundo, sabes por que no puedo recordar algunas cosas?- pregunte yo esperando que me contestaran eso pero….

-no lo se- en ese momento caí al piso tropezando con una piedra en medio de la arena, ironía de la vida

-pero el diario de Star Swirl responderá tus dudas- "hubieras dicho eso antes, la decepción me estaba invadiendo" pensé

-esa es la razón por la cual te diriges al norte de donde estabas-

-bien entonces vamos allá- respondí con ánimos necesitaba saber que paso esa vez

Después de la gran charla que tuve con Tanatos se hizo tarde, por el color del cielo y la posición del sol no faltaba mucho para anochecer, lo bueno es que desde la duna en la que me encontraba ya podía divisar otro paramo diferente, un bosque

-bien ya falta poco- la verdad era bueno que ya pudiera divisar algo pero por que un bosque? Es raro que Star Swirl deje un diario en un bosque y además por que no me lo dice en persona?

Me detengo y pregunto a Tanatos –oye Tanatos por que Star Swirl me dejo en medio de un desierto y si este es el lugar al cual quería que fuéramos por que no esta aquí para recibirnos?-

-es cierto no lo sabes- respondía secamente Tanatos sin imaginar lo que diría

-que? Que es lo que no se?-

-cuando tu regresaste a tu mundo mucho cambio ya que aquí transcurrieron 1000 años mientras que contigo fueron solo diez-

-….- me detuve en seco, _"¿era en serio lo que dijo? ¿escuche bien?"_ pensé

-1000 años (riendo)- solo pude reir, pero en mi mirada podía verse claramente la confusión y como intentaba negar el hecho, no había nada gracioso en ello pero no pude evitar reír

-entonces Star Swirl ya…. Murió?- pregunte, aun no creía lo que dijo

-si, el Star Swirl que tu viste fue solo una imagen proyectada con su magia, un hechizo con el cual dejo dentro de ti una parte de su energía ya que el sabia lo que sucedería y tu serias necesario para proteger Equestria, por esa razón lo hizo, lo demás que quieras saber esta en su diario

-….-

-….-

Cerre mis ojos con fuerza y empuñe mi mano lo mas fuerte que pude, una mezcla de rabia y tristeza invadieron mi ser pero aun así

-….esta bien vamos- dije con determinación para saber todo y si las respuestas a todo se encontraban en lo que dejo Star Swirl entonces hacia allá iré

-bien dicho…. O por cierto…-

-oohhh ¡por todos los….! Ahora que sucede que se te olvido decirme?- pregunte ya harto de que no hablara de todo de una vez

-no vas a necesitar tu arma?- una pregunta tonta si la tengo justamente a….. ah?

-no esta- dije con voz casi imperceptible

-no esta- dije nuevamente subiendo mi tono de voz mientras buscaba frenéticamente en mi espalda con la esperanza de que estuviera allí pero….

-¡NO ESTA!-

-es obvio que no esta la dejaste tirada en el desierto- respondió Tanatos ante mi afirmación

-¡cabron! ¡¿Por que no me dijiste?!-

-Por que no preguntaste- eso fue lo que respondió Tanatos con tono de no me eches la culpa no es problema mio

-mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda ¡MIERDA!- termine de exclamar mientras retrocedía a toda velocidad para ir por mi arma, esto será un dia agotador

**Muy bien aqui esta el 2 cap si bien dije que seria lento pues no fue así tuve suficiente inspiración como para escribir además creo que ya había dicho que seria bastante iregular no? XD**


	3. Antiguo castillo

**Ahora que al fin actualice la otra historia pude comenzar a actualizar esta, ¿Por qué? Por que me estresaba y me mataba las neuronas pensando en el cap, al final me dio flojera y no hice nada en esta hasta que termine con el capitulo de la otra XD**

**Capitulo 3: antiguo castillo**

Después de lograr recuperar mi arma, me adentre al bosque que me había señalado, no sabia por donde iria ya que después de recuperar mi arma y regresar a la entrada del bosque solo el cielo nocturno iluminaba mi campo de vision

Además este bosque era extraño es raro ver este tipo de paramos en este mundo, ya que este bosque parece mas una selva tropical, se siente igual de hostil que un hábitat de la tierra, bueno aunque ahora que hago memoria si existían ya en este mundo

Estando de noche, y con la espesura es demasiado peligroso seguirse moviendo, decidi continuar en la mañana, de momento comencé a recolectar madera para encender una fogata, todavía me encuentro cerca del desierto así que el frio esta latente

-oye seria mejor continuar- comenzó a hablar Tanatos

-¿estas loco?, es demasiado peligroso continuar, ni siquiera puedo ver mi propia nariz además, no quisiera encontrarme con una manticora o cockatrices, en especial las cockatrices- termine expresando la razón de mis acciones, hace tiempo tuve un "pequeño" problema con una

-esas criaturas son débiles, podría encargarte de ellas- "_en serio? Pos que bien que me tengas tanta confianza pero no gracias no me arriesgare" _pensé para mis adentros al escuchar las palabras de Tanatos

-si digo que es no y punto- entonces dio un suspiro de decepción y callo –ademas para ti no serian mucho problema después de todo tu eres un dios dragon- _"aunque ahora es una gema"_

Una vez que recolecte la leña necesaria prendí la fogata, verdaderamente ayudo, la visión era mayor ahora… ahora veo a unos extraños ojos a mi alrededor, con ese extraño color verde brillante que contrastaba con la oscuridad, siendo sincero esto ya había sucedido en el pasado

-oh genial… un deja vu- "_como odio los deja vu"_ pensé

Pero, no se acercaban, al parecer el fuego los mantenia alejados de mi, pero eso significa que estarán alrededor mio durante toda la noche, detesto a esos lobos de madera

-¿y bien, que haras?- pregunto Tanatos

-(suspiro) es obvio- entonces tomo mi arma, preparado para acabar con todos ellos

***al dia siguiente***

Sentí como unos rayos de sol comenzaban a tocar mi cara, la poca luz que se filtraba a través del espeso follaje fue mas que suficiente para despertarme

-yawwwwww….ahhhh…que weba- y tan rápido como desperté volvi a quedar dormido

-¡nada de que weba! ¡Levantate!- escuche una molesta voz _"es cierto esa voz es de Tanatos" _pensé

-ah… waun…ne molittes- intentaba de decir que no molestara, pero mis sueño podía mas así que apenas se me entendía

-tu lo pediste- al momento de decir esto sentí un golpe, un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza, el cual hundió mi cabeza en el piso y me dejo un chichón tamaño familiar

-AGGGG PERO QUE RAYOS TE PASA- después del golpe me senté al mismo tiempo exclamaba con dolor en mi cabeza mientras me sobaba

-te dije que despertaras y no hiciste caso, asi que ahora que ya reviviste bello durmiente tenemos que ponernos en marcha- _"me golpea y todavía me manda…. ¡Vete a la verga!" _pensé para mi mientras me levantaba medio somnoliento todavía, al ver a mi alrededor podía ver los restos de aquellos lobos regados por doquier, bueno mas que restos eran ramas y troncos

-vamos muévete- comenzó a ordenarme nuevamente Tanatos

-si si- conteste sin ánimos

-con un si basta- replico Tanatos

-si si- conteste igual, y entonces mi mano donde esta la joya se movió en contra de mi voluntad dándome un golpe en la mejilla

* * *

Rato después me encontraba caminando por el bosque, este sitio tenia una abundancia de flora y fauna increíbles, a penas podía escuchar algo mas que no fuera el canto de la aves, para cualquiera seria una aventura excitante estar aquí pero para mi no, ¿saben por que? Humedad y mosquitos jumbo, de haber sabido hubiera traído raid o algo por el estilo

De igual manera seguí caminando a través de la espesura del bosque que parece mas una selva tropical, el calor estaba agotándome mas de lo que yo creía

-¿leo te encuentras bien?- me pregunto Tanatos, al parecer se dio cuenta de mi cansancio, pero ¿como lo puede notar si no tiene ojos? Quien sabe tal vez es cosa de dioses encerrados en gemas

-solo… necesito un poco de agua… eso es todo- decía entrecortadamente, mi garganta estaba seca y me dolía hablar un poco, si no encuentro agua va a ser difícil continuar

-mmmm… hay un pequeño cumulo de agua dulce por esa dirección- al decir eso, mi mano se movio a la izquierda señalando la localización de aquel liquido vital

Tan pronto supe donde corri en esa dirección, y me encontré un estanque de agua cristalina, esto fue sorprendente, no espere que Tanatos tuviera razón pero que bueno que la tuvo

Me avente al estanque rebosante de agua, estaba deliciosa y fresca, bebi sin control, como si no hubiera mañana y después de eso Sali del estanque y me sente en una piedra cercana, también estab bajo la sombra de un árbol

-ahhhhh…. Siento que volvi a nacer- fueron las palabras que salieron de mi boca mientras disfrutaba de una corriente de viento, esto me refresco bastante

Pero mi descanso duro poco, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo acechado por una criatura, ingenuamente segui disfrutando de la calma que sentí en el momento, baje mi guardia

-LEO NO TE RELAJES DETRÁS DE TI- Tanatos me advirtió de la amenaza, pero cuando me di cuenta fue algo tarde, una poderosas garras rasgaron mi pecho, tal vez hubiera bastado para dejarme fuera de combate, mi descuido fue algo peligroso, pero no recibí todo el impacto de la garra, ciertamente me dio mas sin embargo logre esquivar el daño mas letal, termine con mi vestimenta destrozada y marcas de una garra en mi pecho, ardia bastante, pero no era algo demasiado grave, aun así estaba sangrando de una manera un tanto abundante para mi gusto

La fiera que me ataco fue una Manticora, sus ojos de depredador estaban fijos en mi, podía sentirlo, podía sentir como sus instintos le marcaban casarme y devorarme el esquivar su primer ataque fue suerte y al parecer el lo sabia, sin darme suficiente tiempo de reaccionar después de darme el primer golpe se abalanzo contra mi

Otro fuerte golpe de su garra fue dirigido hacia mi, lo esquive, pero con su cola me golpeo lanzándome contra un árbol, la fuerza con la que fui golpeado hizo que el árbol se meciera con fuerza, era obvio, al parecer también me rompió unas costillas

-agghh…bueno… al menos no uso el aguijón- valla palabras digo en mi situación pero era mejor recibir un golpe que una picadura envenenada, su garras pueden descuartizarte y su mordida es igual de peligrosa, pero pueden ser esquivadas o al menos evitar el mayor daño posible, pero su aguijón es otra cosa, un solo pinchazo y todo acaba, su veneno primero actúa como un fuerte paralizante, entumece y adormece todos tus músculos, después empieza a circular el otro efecto el cual destroza el sistema nervioso, todo acurre de manera lenta, el dolor es tan intenso que deseas morir, pero muy pocos llegan a experimentar aquel brutal dolor, casi siempre mueren en las fauces de la Manticora, siempre quedando como su alimento

-"¡no te distraigas concéntrate!"- esta vez la voz de Tanatos no salió de la gema, estaba escuchando sus palabras en mi mente, impactante pero tiene razón debo concentrarme

La Manticora se abalanza nuevamente, repitiendo lo mismo, esquivo de lado y utiliza su cola, mas bien el aguijón para acabar con esto, pero ya lo había visto venir, utilizando la hoja de mi arma me defiendo de la punta del aguijón, intentando lo mismo no funcionara en mi, después de eso corro a través de la espesura del bosque, podía oir como era perseguido, cada vez estaba mas cerca, cuando deje de escucharlo me extrañe cuando de pronto de unos arbustos a mi lado izquierdo sale de ellos, me tendio una trampa pero aun así…

Ruedo rápidamente, posicionándome atrás de el poniendo suficiente distancia, voltea para proseguir con su casa, y en el momento en el que su mirada logra dar conmigo un fuerte estruendo es escuchado en el bosque, esta cae al suelo, generando un charco de sangre desde su frente

Desde el cañón de mi arma, una estepa humeante salía, era la evidencia de que había disparado, mi arma es una espada y pistola a la vez, las balas son modificadas de las balas anti-tanques, podía haber usado solo el filo de la espada, pero era mejor no arriesgarse, las Manticora tienen una piel bastante dura, casi como la de un dragón, es casi imposible matarlas de manera directa a no ser que sea en su frente, la zona con una piel ligeramente mas débil que la de el resto de su cuerpo

Allí, en el bosque yacia el cuerpo inerte de la fiera, el depredador perdió ante su presa

-fiuuuu…. Esto fue peligroso ¡auch!- decía mientras con mi brazo limpiaba el sudor de mi frente, al levantarlo sentí un dolor punzante que invadió mi costado, la adrenalina del momento enfoco mejor mis sentidos e hizo que olvidara por un momento las heridas, pero el efecto ya estaba pasando con lo cual las marcas de garras y las costillas rotas ya estaban empezando a mostrarme el rigor de mis heridas

-patético- escuche un comentario venir de Tanatos, fue casi inaudible así que le pregunte

-¿dijiste algo?-

-dije que PATETICO- esta vez si lo escuche, no de hecho todo el bosque lo escucho, lo dijo con un tono de enfado, y no sabia por que

-pero de que hablas?-

-de la manera en la que peleaste, simplemente fue patético- lo dijo con un tono de decepción…

-ah? A que rayos te refieres? Si yo fui quien gano- replique intentando que me diera una respuesta, dicha respuesta vino de inmediato

-me refiero a la manera en la que la Manticora te acorralo y casi te mata, si no fuera por que te avise posiblemente estarías muerto ya- sus palabras me dejaron seco, tenia razón… baje la guardia de manera letal, me confie demasiado

No supe que responder pero a eso el no le importo y siguió hablando –si esta es tu fuerza… este reino esta condenado, te enfrentaras ante una de las criaturas mas fuertes y peligrosas, los dragones, criaturas que casi están a la par con una divinidad y si tu solo puedes hacer esto… creo que cometi el error mas grave, elegi basura-

…..

…..

_"Había palabras para responder, no no las hay, hasta yo me di cuenta, hace diez años, esto era algo fácil, una Manticora no representaba amenaza alguna, pero después de diez años…. Yo me volvi débil" _fueron los pensamientos que surcaron mi mente, esta batalla demostró que yo perdí condición, hace diez años(o mil años) pelear con una Manticora era normal, para mi se convirtió en un juego de niños, fácilmente podía acabar con cinco de ellas, pero hoy y si no hubiera sido por la advertencia de Tanatos, hubiera perdido, todo hubiera acabado antes de iniciar, pero aun así….

-oye- fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de mi boca como contestación

-hmm?-

-tienes razón…. En definitiva, me confié, y me di cuenta de mi error y de lo débil que soy en comparación a cuando estuve aquí pero…. Sin importar que te diré una cosa, nunca me llames basura ¡nunca!- todo lo dije mientras con mi mano derecha sostenía fuertemente mi mano izquierda, mi mirada se clavo fijamente en el la gema que allí se encontraba, no se si Tanatos logro ver mi cara, pero espero que así fuera, no importa si son dioses, demonio o lo que sea, pero quien me llame basura tendrá que tragarse sus palabras o no le alcanzara la vida para lamentarlo

-jooooo…. ¿Entonces estas decidido? ¿Harás lo que tengas que hacer para derrotar a los enemigos?-

-acaso necesitas preguntar- respondí con voz seca, no puedo decirlo pero por el sonido parece ser que pego una leve risa

-fufufu….bien ese es el espíritu que debe de tener alguien que es mi contenedor-

Después de eso continue caminando, solo para descubrir a unos cuantos pasos el lugar en el que estaba

-hmm… esto fue bueno el ataque con la Manticora no hizo llegar antes- palabra elocuentes para la situación, si en definitiva, al dar unos cuantos pasos, torpes en realidad debido al dolor, me encontré vislumbrando un castillo, pero no uno cualquiera, a pesar de estar en ruina total lo reconocería

-el castillo de las hermanas nobles pero… ¿por que?- eso salió de mis labios, frente a mis ojos estaba el castillo que yo protegí alguna vez, derrumbándose a pedazos lentamente, al parecer en mil años todo fue cambiando, incluso mas de lo que creía

-si efectivamente este es el viejo castillo-

-viejo?-

-hace tiempo que no es utilizado, todos se trasladaron a otro sitio, pero no te preocupes queda cerca de aquí, de momento tomemos lo que vinimos a buscar y salgamos de aquí- _"que no me preocupe? Sabes es de shock ver este lugar en ruinas" _esos fueron mis pensamientos, al parecer no importaban mucho, al ver este lugar así, me hace darme cuenta de que el tiempo verdaderamente a pasado en este lugar

* * *

**Aquí termina el cap XD, nuevamente les digo que este fic va a ser uno de desarrollo lento, con esta historia me tomare mi tiempo, ya si les esta gustando la trama hasta ahorita hare lo que pueda para actualizar rápidamente, aunque no prometo mucho**

**Si les gusta comenten, si les parece mala igual, y si no saben que escribir ahmmmmm, bueno pueden poner cualquier cosa XD**


	4. mensaje para los lectores

Bueno…. La razón por la cual escribo esto es para informar que por el momento mis historias quedaran pausadas por lapzo indefinido debido a que… bueno principalmente que no tengo ganas de escribir  
ya tengo bastante tiempo sin escribir y creo que era justo que pusiera un aviso en el cual explico la razón por la cual no e actualizado la historia  
no se si pronto volveré a escribir, puede ser que al rato de publicar esto comience o después de dos días o incluso semanas  
pero hay algo que asegurare con firme acérrimo terminare estas historias  
por lo pronto me despido hasta mi siguiente actualizacion


End file.
